


The Talk

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Auggie, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rucas + "You know I'll kill him if he hurts you"</p><p>Auggie sits Lucas down for a chat after he and Riley start dating again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Not much Rucas but there is some Protective Auggie in this.

When Auggie was six he warned Lucas to not hurt his sister. He sat him down and not only gave him permission to be with Riley but told him what not do to her. One rule, he only had one rule and he broke it.

To be fair Auggie didn’t understand the whole situation. He didn’t have all the facts because no one told him anything. What he does know is that he’s heard his sister crying many times after that night and that was something he refused to put up with again. He refused to let anyone hurt his sister.

Auggie felt Lucas was a done deal. Sure he and Riley were friends but Riley dated other guys. For years, she dated other guys and Auggie hated them all. They weren’t good enough for her and he told them that. He also told him not to hurt her. The bad thing about being as sweet as his sister was is that people took advantage which meant that Auggie (With the help of Maya) often took matters into their own hands.

Almost 3 years later Auggie realized Riley had the same look. The look that got her into trouble when she was in middle school.

“Lucas asked me on a date.” Six Words. Nineteen Letters and he was done.

He may not be in the position to make her not date him but surely he could get him to not hurt her. And this time, he would make sure it stuck.

 

*___*___*  
When the day finally came to Auggie made sure he was the one that opened that door. He made sure he was the one who gave Lucas the stare down, he made sure he was the one to sit him down. Auggie was nice enough to give him an actual seat this time. It was still shorter than his because he needed to give the illusion of power.

“So…How are you…Sir?” Auggie takes a sip of his juice, his eyes never leaving the older boy. “Uh. Auggie.”

“We had this conversation before.” He places the juice in front of him, and he was sure he was wearing an unflattering glare but he didn’t care. This time, he was going to get it through his head.

“We did.”

“And you hurt her. ”

“I’m sorry.”

“Riley is my sister. I’m supposed to protect her.” Granted he was younger and much smaller than all of Rileys dates. That wouldn’t stop him. “This is the last time it will happen. Don’t hurt my sister.”

“I won’t I promise.” Yeah. He said that last time.

The two look towards the walkway when they hear the sound of a door shutting. Not soon after Maya and Riley appear. Auggie watches Lucas and Riley carefully. He can tell from one look that this time was different.

Lucas stands up as the two make their way towards them. Maya drops Riley’s arm and walks over to Auggie, taking the seat beside him. “So how did it go. Did Huckleberry learn his lesson?”

“Not sure. ”

“Don’t worry. Farkle and I will give an extra layer of protection on your behalf. He won’t be able to go anywhere without us knowing.” Their situation has been going on for months and Riley and Lucas still manage to be shy around each other. This is their second first date, you’d think they’d be used to it.

“Mom! Dad! we’re leaving!” Lucas takes her hand in his and they walk towards the door. Riley stops right at the door and turns to him (Auggie).

Riley drops Lucas’s hand and walks over to Auggie. “I know what you did.” Auggie remains silent. After the last guy, Riley warned both Auggie and their Father to back off. Both still refused. If Riley was upset it was worth it. He refused to let her get hurt again. “Thank You.” Auggie was not able to hide his shocked expression. Riley takes him into her arms.

“You know I’ll kill him if he hurts you” Riley laughs but he’s serious. Okay maybe not kill but hurt badly. Riley places a kiss on his cheek and backs away.

“I know, but I think it will work this time.” Both Maya and Auggie nod in agreement. It better work for his sake. 

 

*___*___*  
Exactly 4 years from that night, the two were still together. Riley came home to tell them that he proposed. Auggie was happy that Lucas kept his promise and made his sister happy. That, however, would not stop him from giving him yet another chat somewhere further along the line.


End file.
